Field
Various electronic devices may benefit from appropriate power conservation techniques and tools. For example, low power techniques may benefit small form-factor pluggable (SFP) applications, such as network interface devices and other devices.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of circuits have been created for processing packets. For example, some switches review only the header of packets in order to decide where to send the packet.
Ethernet operation, administration and management (OAM) circuits contain monitoring points that exchange management messages, particularly connectivity fault management messages and performance monitoring messages.
The standard specifications for operation of Ethernet OAM circuits, and particularly those conforming to IEEE 802.1ag and ITU-T Y.1731, include checks for connectivity and performance measurements between management points (MPs) in a management domain (MD).
Processing can include a search process to identify a receiving monitoring point and also a further process to verify, particularly for continuity check messages, a management endpoint. The search processes can use information carried in a message.
A search engine for the identification of a management point for a management message can include a table containing entries indexed according to a service identifier. Each entry can contain a first address pointer and an identification of which ports out of a multiplicity of ports are associated with valid management points. The search engine can also include logic for generating addresses by a progressive incremental offset of an address indicated by the address pointer in accordance with an ordered count of the instances of the ports associated with the management points.
More details of this and related approaches may be found in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0054565, titled “Identification and Verification in Communication Systems,” the entirety of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.